Lazy Day
by Over.Blackout
Summary: Hot rays of sun soaked through the fabric of Komatsu's T-shirt warming the skin on his back as he stretched up and laid back on Toriko's broad chest, shifting so he could rest his chin on his palms and look up at his two oversized partners. Toriko/Komatsu/Zebura


Hi! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews on my other Toriko fic - _Randomology _if you're reading this, thank you so much, your review made me so happy on what was previously a shitty day - and can I just say thank you to you all :) although this one is probably worse than the previous one.

Toriko/Komatsu/Zebura

* * *

**Lazy Day**

Hot rays of sun soaked through the fabric of Komatsu's T-shirt warming the skin on his back as he stretched up and laid back on Toriko's broad chest, shifting so he could rest his chin on his palms and looked up at his two oversized partners.

It had been a few weeks since the three of them had be able to see each other, which had been hard on the trio - they were like the ingredients in a recipe, only tasty when mixed together, melding and blending into something so perfect Komatsu's insides melted at just the thought of it.

Toriko's head was settled in Zebura's lap one hand curled round a scarred calf, a gentle smile graced the sleeping bishokukai's face as Zebura's hand stroked through the wild blue waves that framed Toriko's handsome face, Zebura was more gentle now than Komatsu had ever seen him, something that was _almost_ a smile on his usually grim features.

Komatsu's eyes followed the relaxed lines of Zebura's body up unsurprised to see the scarred King watching him back. Zebura's eyes were soft, full of barely disguised affection and Komatsu smiled - How could anyone ever find him _scary? _The larger King's unoccupied hand rose, reaching out toward Komatsu, who captured it in one of his own, giggling a little at the difference in size. He raised it to his lips and kissed Zebura's palm, tasting familiar scar-slick skin and Zebura-spice, giggling louder when he heard a tiny growl. Komatsu peeked up, Zebura was definitely smiling now: the kind of smile that made his stomach flip-flop and heat flash across his skin.

Zebura extracted his hand from Komatsu's, and before the little chef could protest its absence, slid it under the fabric of his t-shirt and stroking complicated patterns across the sun-warmed skin of Komatsu's back with his fingertips, earning a tiny shiver. Komatsu closed his eyes, sinking into the sensation. Zebura's had done this last time too. Last time -

_The last rays of a dying sun filtered through the window as he watches his two Kings. He can feel it, the restless, raw energy that pours off them in waves,its like the air has been electrified, buzzing around them, and he feels his heartbeat increase. He knows Zebura hears it because his gaze snaps over, a private, predatory grin stretching across his scarred face. It's a game they play, to see who can last the longest, who can hold out until finally, __**finally**__, one of them snaps. Still, he's not quite prepared when Zebura grabs Toriko, pulling him in, his chest pressed up against Toriko's back, one hand splays out across the blue haired King's muscled stomach as the other twists in his hair tugging his head back onto Zebura's shoulder, so he can mesh their lips together. He hears the moan that Toriko lets out, gasping into Zebura's mouth as one of the charismatic kings hands move, entwining his fingers with the ones that are rubbing small, sensual circles on his abs, and it feels like Komatsu's skin is on fire. A blush works it way up is neck and Zebura breaks the kiss, switching instead to place quick, biting kisses down Toriko's neck, staring at Komatsu all the while. He tugs Toriko backwards, on to the bed, and beckons Komatsu over. Two different, but ridiculously strong hands lift him up, setting him on the tangle the King's legs have made. Zebura leans over Toriko's shoulder capturing Komatsu's lips in a breath-stealing kiss as Toriko's hands skate over his skin, running down his back and teasing the inside of his thighs. Komatsu's head spins, and Zebura pulls back only to have Toriko dive in, his mouth working against Komatsu's, a hot slick tongue traces the outine of his mouth and he melting, overwhelmed, senses overloaded -_

A small snore jerks Komatsu back to reality. He blinked down at the smooth, tan skin of Toriko's chest beneath his hands, heat crawling up his neck and infusing his cheeks. Zebura's gaze was palpable, burning holes in his skin and he looked up slowly. The scarred King was smiling at him, that same smile, which widened considerably as Komatsu flushed deeper. Komatsu wondered how Zebura knew, but then again the King had probably heard from his increased heartbeat and more rapid breathing.

His heart was still racing as he watched Zebura lean over, then realising the King's intent Komatsu raised himself up off Toriko's chest meeting Zebura's lips halfway. Zebura was always so gentle with him, his lips moving over Komatsu's with soft precision as the little chef sighed against them, lifting one hand to twist into blood red hair. Zebura licked along the seam of Komatsu's lips, grinning at the tiny gasp Komatsu made, pulling back slightly. Komatsu shivered as the scarred King's hand ran up and down the length of his spine. He could see heat and desire melting in Zebura's eyes and a small snuffling sound drew their attention down. Toriko was still sound asleep, his face snuggled into Zebura's thigh. He looked back a Zebura, who had a devious grin on his face, now focused on the man still sleeping in his lap. Komatsu was about to ask Zebura what he was thinking of doing, but the words died in his throat when the King swooped down, pressing a kiss to Toriko's lips, plunging his tongue into the glutton's mouth.

Toriko started awake, one arm automatically coming to curl around Komatsu, instantly protective, but relaxed when disorientation faded, kissing Zebura back. He moaned quietly when Zebura bit down on his bottom lip, rolling the flesh tenderly between ever-so-sharp teeth. Fire raged through Komatsu as he watched, his nails digging into the warm skin beneath his palms. Zebura, licked at Toriko's lips as he pulled back, his hand twisting in the smaller King's blue hair. Toriko opened his eyes, his gaze switching between Zebura and Toriko, he ran his tongue over his lips and watched two pairs of eyes track is movements. He laughed, eyes bright and awake, one hand moving to rest on Komatsu's thigh, the other squeezing the scarred calf beneath it.

"Did something good happen when I was sleeping, huh?"

Zebura smiled briefly while Komatsu laughed, closing the distance between his and Toriko's lips.

"Toriko!"

Komatsu was still smiling when he felt a Toriko lips on his, letting out a little throaty sigh when Zebura leaned down and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

Yeah, Komatsu thought, it was _definitely _better when they were together.

Fin.

* * *

Oh my god! My face is so hot! It's my first time writing something like this, I'm so sorry if it's sucky. Thank you for reading anyway, anything you have to say about it would be greatly appreciated, and I am sorry if this is crappy - I can't write to save my life, I just love Toriko, it's amazing and so cute.


End file.
